Remilia Scarlet
Remilia Scarlet(レミリア・スカーレット,Remiria Sukāretto) is the main antagonist of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. She's a vampire and the owner and head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the mistress of Sakuya Izayoi, Hong Meiling and the fairy maids. She's also the older sister (and guardian) of Flandre Scarlet. General Information Remilia first appeared as the Final Boss in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. She later became a playable character in Immaterial and Missing Power, Imperishable Night (along with Sakuya as a duo) and Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. She was also a Stage 7 target in Shoot the Bullet and a Final Day boss in Impossible Spell Card, along with been in the background of Hopeless Masquerade. Due to being a vampire, she usually appears at night, indoors or under a parasol when the sun is out. She is seldom seen without a parasol on a sunny day outdoors. While her appearance (and often speech and behavior) may portray her as childlike and non-threatening, she has fearsome magical powers and a reputation to match. Like all vampires, she evaporates when exposed to sunlight (although Hieda no Akyuu mentioned that she can reabsorb the lost residue). Thus, she typically remains inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion (which has few windows to prevent light getting in) during the day and emerges during the night. While she is naturally known to drink human blood, especially favors B-type blood, her light appetite means her victims rarely die from their wounds. However, since she tends to stain her clothes a deep scarlet from the blood, she is also known to be called the . Personality While she tries to cultivate the image of a mysterious and frightening vampire aristocrat, Remilia is as childish as her appearance suggests. However, she is surprisingly polite. Her long lifetime has only served to make her prone to boredom and as a result she prizes anything she finds novel. In Silent Sinner in Blue she allows herself to be manipulated by Yukari Yakumo, simply because the alternative would have been boring. The other residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion spend much of their time catering to Remilia's odd whims (including numerous parties), though she does make an effort to appreciate and respect their patience. Remilia is respected by most youkai of Gensokyo and so she's said to have a charismatic personality. However, in reality this is only because of the fear they have for her kind. While she can act in an overblown and grandiose fashion, she usually only does it during incidents or for important matters. Otherwise, she tends to exhibit childish behaviour1. She enjoys novel things and isn't above playing along in silly games2 or allowing herself to be manipulated if it means staving off boredom. Her behaviour may be due to the fact she actually has the wisdom of a 500 year old being with the personality of a bratty child. Yet, it remains to be said that she has an overflowing and charming personality that even makes most fairies stick around as employees despite their freedom to leave at any time. Category:Touhou Characters Category:Females Category:Characters